Camp RWBY
by Emberness
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen during summer camp with all your favorite RWBY characters and more? Filled with idiotic humor, Original characters and the original RWBY cast, prepare yourself for "Camp RWBY."


Beacon academies library, a sanctuary for those with a appreciation of literature. It is here where we find Blake Belladona attempting to indulge in her favorite past time.

Blake pulled out a chair from under the table, quickly sitting down. " _Finally, a quiet place to read_ ," she thought to herself. Opening her book to a marked page, she's ready to indugle herself in what's always been her guilty pleasure, "Ninjas of Love." She wouldn't dare read it inside of their dorm, and risk her team finding out. As she reads, her mind paints pictures of hot steamy romance and passionate ninja love making.

" _As Takashi slid under the covers, Sake whispered "Be gentle, please." in his ear. Sake reached his hand into Takashi's pants feeling his massive_ -"

"Hey! Whatcha readin!?"

Blake sprang from her chair with a high pitched scream, that would put Jaune's to shame. She latched onto a chandelier overhead, hanging on for dear life.

Blake scanned the area, only to find Ruby with a giant smile on her face, standing next to the chair she was in mere moments before.

"Ruby!" shouted Blake, putting a hand on her chest. "Don't EVER, do that again."

"Im sorry!" Ruby said, picking up Blake's guilty pleasure, and scanning a page.

Before Ruby could read too much, Blake snatched the book out of her hand.

"What are you doing in the library?" Blake asks.

"Well, Ozpin texted all team leader's to gather their teammates and head to the ball room." Ruby replied.

"Alright, let's head to the ball room then."

Blake and Ruby began to walk out of the library, when they noticed Pyrrha peeking her head in.

"Hey Pyrrha, what's up?" Ruby asked.

"Oh hello Ruby. I thought I heard Jaune scream in here, so I came to make sure everything was ok." Pyrrha said.

"Well, I didn't see Jaune inside there, but you're welcome to walk to the ball room with us if ya want." Ruby replied.

"What are you going to the ball room for?" Pyrrha asked.

Ruby explains the situation to Pyrrha as they begin to walk to the ball room, with Pyrrha texting Jaune along the way.

As Ruby, Blake and Pyrrha enter the ball room, they are greeted by their teammates. Jaune makes his way over to Ruby.

"What do you think Ozpin called us here for?" Jaune asked Ruby.

"I dunno, probably something cool, like a top secret mission! Or maybe a cookie eating contest, or a super cool weapons showcase," Ruby gasps, "or maybe a-"

"Hello students and thank you for reporting to the ball room." Blaired Ozpin over the speakers. "The reason I have called you here today is for a special opportunity. Four teams will be chosen at random, from a raffle, to participate for three weeks, in a summer camp. The summer camp will be used to build further bonds and encourage teamwork. This camp will also include one team from Signal academy, so make sure to be good role models for the younger students. That being said, let's begin the raffle."

From the podium, Ozpin pulled a large glass jar filled with scraps of paper, presumbly with the names of each team in beacon. Ruby quivered in anticipation at the thought of everything she could do at summer camp, her thoughts were quickly interupted.

" The first team to be selected for this opportunity is..."

Ruby stood on the tip of her toes.

"Team TICC."

Murmurs spread over the ball room, mostly comments on the teams name. Four boys emerge onto the stage, standing near Ozpin. A black haired faunus, with cat ears and a tail, faced the Headmaster.

"Team TICC reporting for duty sir." The boy states in a laid back tone.

As Ozpin examines the team, his eyes settle on one boy with dirty blond hair. The boy looks at the headmaster, uttering two words.

"Suh dude."

Ozpin reaches his hand back into the glass jar, pulling out another piece of paper.

"The next team will be... Team JNPR"

Jaune and his team walked onto the stage, standing close to Ozpin as he stuck his hand into the jar again, pulling out another piece of paper.

"Team NOVA."

A boy jumps up in the crowd, yelling "FUCK YEA!"

Glynda Goodwitch glares menacingly at the boy for his outburst and use of profanity. The boy slowly allows his arms to fall back to his sides as team NOVA makes their way onto the stage, standing next to team JNPR.

"And for the final team..."

Ruby stood on the tip of her toes, shaking, hoping for her team to be announced.

"Team RWBY."

Ruby jumped repeatedly in anticipation of the events to come.

Ruby internally screamed. She jumped for joy in excitement and anticipation of the events to come. Conversation began in the crowd, with the leftover teams either being disappointed or angry they were not picked for what was essentially an excuse to get out of class for the next three weeks.

"These four teams will partake in the summer program for the next three weeks. Please pack anything and everything you will need and report to the bullheads outside at 6am tomorrow morning."

Everyone began to exit the ball room, with the chosen teams reporting to their dorms to pack their needed items. After packing their essentials, team RWBY changed into their pajamas and prepared for bed.

"I can't believe we got picked, this is going to be the best three weeks EVER!" Ruby thought as she drifted off to sleep, eagerly anticipating all of the fun they would have at camp.


End file.
